Fear Vs Love
by QueenJay13
Summary: Rated T for romano. Romano and Prussia one-shot that's all you get Tehehehe


Lovino Vargas was a looker no question about it. Almost everyone at some point or another had had a crush on the Lovino. So it was no real surprise when Gilbert found out that he had fell for the beautiful potty-mouthed Italian, or it could be that the Beilschmidt family just had a thing for Italians, especially sun kissed, hazel eyed, prone to blushing Italians that could rock anything. Gilbert swore up, down, and side-to-side that Lovino was the only other guy in the school, other than Feliks, who could rock a tube-top and mini skirt outfit or a frilly sundress. Gilbert smirked as he imagined Lovino in a mini-skirt.

"Oi potato bastard! Watch were you're going damn-it!" Lovino snapped Gilbert from his thoughts. While on auto-piloting to his next class he smacked into Lovino but being bigger, in muscle of course, and taller he only knocked Lovino to the ground and Lovino managed to scrape his left hand.

"I'm sorry." Gilbert said. Gilbert and Lovino were 'Friends' before Gilbert devolved his crush because their younger brothers were a 'thing', so instead of becoming a rambling mess like most people were around their crushes Gilbert actually felt comfortable around Lovino.

"You should be bastard! Damn-it you made me scrape my freaking hand!"

"If I kiss it would it make it feel better?" Gilbert smirked. Hus remark left Lovino blushing and stammering.

"H-h-how would t-that h-help? B-bastard!" Lovino finally spat out. 'So cute!" thought Gil, as he headed to his next class. Gilbert has told nobody about his crush, not even Francis and Antonio his bestest friends and partners in crime! Antonio is the cousin to Lovino and Feliciano and is super protective especially over Lovino. And Francis, oh dear God, if Francis knew he'd never hear the end of it or his cheesy relationship advice. Although he would never listen to Francis's advice when Francis himself hadn't had a real relationship in years! The only real reason Gilbert hadn't at least try to confess his love to Lovino was his fear of being rejected. Lovino had been asked out thousands of time, by girls and guys alike, and each time he said no. Gilbert started feeling sick at the very thought of his precious Lovino turning him down. Gilbert wasn't used to dealing with love or anything love related. He needed help, badly. He decided to skip his next class, History, and go see the school's guidance counselor Ivan Braginski. Gilbert had to see Ivan before due to his 'poor' behavior. Gilbert knocked on his door.

"Come in." Said a voice laced thick with a Russian accent. Gilbert entered and flopped on one of the chairs.

"Oh, Mr. Beilschmidt, what did you do now?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here of my own free will!" Gilbert said densely. He wasn't ALWAYS in trouble

"So you would like my help, Da?"

"Ja, I would. So let's say that theoretically I was interested in someone, but I don't want to ruin our friendship or get rejected, theoretically, because we all know that the awesome me is too awesome to be rejected because that would be un-awesome." Ivan thought for a moment, as Gilbert uncomfortably shifted in his chair.

"Theoretically I would tell you to man up and tell him/her 'I like you do you like me?' You never know unless you try." Ivan finally responded.

"That's really bad advice." It really was bad advice but Ivan did have a point he never would know if he didn't at least try. So Gilbert decided to try and express his feelings on the walk home with Lovino since their brothers had an after-school thing together, but first Gilbert needed something to get his adrenaline pumping. Thorough out the day Gilbert drank enough energy drinks to kill a horse! The two boys were now starting to walk home together.

"How's the hand?" Asked Gilbert.

"It's fine. No thanks to you, potato eating bastard." They walked for a few moments in silence when Lovino tripped over a pot-hole in the side walk. Without thinking Gilbert wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist catching him before he face planted into the ground.

"Kesese~ you should be more careful." Gilbert said as he balanced Lovino back on his feet.

"Get off me bastard! And it's not my fault those damn pot-holes are fucking ninjas!" Gilbert released his grip and started laughing.

"Oi, bastard it's not funny." 'God, he's so cute when he pouts' thought Gilbert. He finished up the Rockstar he had. It was now or never.

"Hey Lovino." He called stopping. Lovino turned.

"What do you want bastard?" Gilbert could feel butterflies tap dancing in his stomach and the effects of his drink kick in.

"I, well, erh, um, I."

"Spit it out already I don't have all day!" Lovino scolded.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with the awesome me." Gilbert finally said. Lovino was shocked. Did Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt just ask him out? Lovino's blushed a deep red.

"Well, um, I, um." Lovino was cut off when he felt warm rough lips touch his own soft ones. Gilbert quickly pulled away realizing what he just did.

"W-what was t-that for b-b-bastard?" Lovino asked shocked again,

"Because I wanted you to say yes." Gilbert smirked.

"Fine. I Nonni. 7 pm. Wear something nice. If you stand me up I WILL get Antonio to kick your ass!" Lovino said then stalked away. Gilbert did a mental fist pump as he watched Lovino walk away. See he was too awesome to get un-awesomely rejected.

ThEnd

**A/N I felt in Prussia Romano mood and I hoped you enjoy this if you dont oh well :D I like theese guys as a couple although I like any couple that has Prussia in them hahahhahahaha. I know it's a crappy title if you have a better title you want me to change it to i might hehehe :P**


End file.
